moi peeps in naruland
by naru-uchiha23
Summary: the bakugan battle brawlers are engulfed by a blinding light and transported into a place where people walk on water and shoot fire out of their mouths, awful summary, good story...i think ON A SHORT HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Me: eeeee, my first crossover. I'm so excited I don't know what to write. Just kidding.**

**You see I made some slight changes in the cast, instead of Alice as the darkus brawler in the anime, I'm making it daisy. I don't like Alice much. And in this fic, daisy is about the same age as Alice. The brawlers and naruto cast age's ranges from 16 to 18.**

**I don't own naruto or bakugan. Never have, probably never will (cries). Read and review.**

_Earth_

**Dan's POV**

'Today, I and the brawlers are meeting at marucho's house today.'

"Hey drago, what do you think Marucho called us for?" I asked my bakugan.

"I don't know but we're going to have to find out sooner or later." He replied.

"Maybe he found out something about spectra." I said excitedly.

"I doubt it. If it was about that, he would have first told us on the chat room." Drago said again.

"Hm, that's true." I said.

'I wonder what the others are doing.'

**Runo's POV**

"My lady, what do you think Marucho wanted to speak to us about?" a certain tiger like bakugan asked.

'No clue tigrerra. My guess is that Marucho's invent a cool new Baku-thingamabob.'

"Maybe." Tigrerra said.

'Okay let's get going'

**Normal POV**

"It won't fit."

"Why won't it fit? I bought it yesterday." A white haired girl shrieked.

"Maybe because you wore it on backwards." Another slightly older white hair girl said.

"No Daisy, I wore it right see?" she whined again.

Daisy just laughed and shook her head.

"What's so funny?"

"You didn't try the button did you Julie?" Daisy asked.

Julie sweat dropped.

"Uh no, thanks daisy." She said and giggled.

"Okay, since my work her is done, I'm gonna go get ready. See you in a bit kay?" Daisy said.

"Okay Daisy." Julie said.

**Shun's POV**

"Make sure you come back early young man." My grandfather called.

"I will old man." I said and begun my walk to marucho's house.

'I wonder what Marucho wants to talk about, hm.'

_Vestal_

**Mira's POV**

"Are we really going to earth Mira?" my pinkish purple haired teammate asked.

"Yes baron, we're going to earth." I answered and rolled my eyes.

"So does that mean I get to see Master Dan and master shun and master runo?" baron asked again with stars in his eyes.

"Yes baron you get to see them today." My other teammate said.

"I wonder what he called us for." I wondered.

"May be he has some news about spectra" ace said.

"Maybe." I said again.

'Oh Keith.'

_Earth_

**Normal POV**

"We're here drago." Dan asked and grinned as he stood outside the gate of marucho's mansion.

Then a creepy guard with a black suit and sunglasses asked him to state his business.

"Um, I'm a friend of Marucho, he asked us to meet him here.' Dan answered.

"Us?" the guard asked.

"I think he meant me." Drago said, getting out of Dan's pocket.

The man's answerer was cut out as Kato's face appeared on the small screen on the gate.

"Oh, it's you Dan. Please come in. master marucho's expecting you." The image said.

Dan then stuck out his tongue at the guard as the gate was opened for him.

Then a maid ran out to him.

"Master Marucho's in the chat room. This way please." She said.

"Thank you miss." Dan said and followed her into the chat room.

As they got into the chat room, Dan found out that the brawlers and the vestal bakugan brawlers' resistance was already there.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hi Dan" they all said.

"Hey master Dan"

"Now that we're all here, I'll tell you why I called you all here." Marucho's voice said.

"Yes Marucho, why did you call us here?" ace asked.

"I discovered spectra's new location, but he's planning something. Something about a dimension transporter system." Marucho said.

"Great, so all we have to do is go there and get some more information right?" runo asked.

"It's not that simple. The place is heavily guarded and on top of that, the whole location is covered with some kind of force field." Marucho said and Julie suddenly screamed.

"What is it sis?" Daisy asked.

"Something's wrong with gorem." She answered.

In less than 5 minutes, all bakugan in the room were glowing.

"What's happening?" All bakugan yelled.

"I don't know." This was the last thing Marucho said as a bright light engulfed everyone in the room.

…...

"Where are we?" was what Dan said until he realized something.

"Hey guys wake up." He said as he woke his sleeping teammates muddled up around him.

There were mutters of 'get off Me.', 'Wake up' and 'were we?' from the other members of the group.

"Isn't it strange that our bakugan are in their real form right now?" Dan asked as his companions came to.

"Yeah, something tells me we're not on earth anymore." Mira said.

"I agree this place has a more similar structure as vestroia, enabling us to change into our real forms at will." Tigrerra said.

The other bakugan nodded.

"Yeah, this doesn't look like vestal either." Preyas said and turned back into ball form along with the other bakugan.

"I think we should get up and find out where we are." Dan said and pumped his fist.

Suddenly shun did a back flip as a kunai aimed at him buried itself into the bark of a very unfortunate tree.

The others gulped and soon sighted a group of four people.

One was a grown up man with silver hair, a mask over his face and a headband with a weird symbol covering one of his eyes.

Another was a pink haired, green eyed girl with porcelain skin and a VERY wide fore head wearing a red shirt, a gray skirt and a pair of knee high black boots.

The other was a pale skinned, obsidian eyed boy with short black hair shaped like a duck's butt. He wore a white loose blouse which showed his chest, a purple skirt like cloth and black pants. He also tied a purple rope into a bow at his waist. Has this guy ever heard of a belt? Probably not.

But the one who really caught their attention was a blonde boy with the bluest eyes they had ever seen, with three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks, the boy had tan skin and He wore so much blinding orange. They were certain it was his favourite colour.

The three others wore the same head band as the masked man. All together, a very peculiar set of people.

The silence was then broken by the blonde boy.

"Who the hell are you people?" he asked.

**Me: I'm dooooone. What do you think? I know it's suckish but give me a break here. I've already begun the second chapter. I hereby say that if I don't get more than three reviews, I shall not post it. So review if you know what's good for ya, just kidding. Flames are allowed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hello, thanks for the 3 reviews I asked for, I'm so sorry for the wait but I have been really busy with school and exams and some other things but here's the update you asked for. **

**Warning: extreme lameness**

**Note: listen, I haven't really watched bakugan gundalian invaders or magantium surge and I only watched the first half of new vestroia so though this story might have characters from new vestroia, the brawling style and everything else will be from the bakugan battle brawlers' okay? And even then, it's going to be crappy because I haven't even watched the anime in years. So if you are not okay with my terms, bye-bye, but if you are, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or bakugan battle brawlers but I do in fact own myself and all the crappy ideas that come with the package…er…me.**

Well, I don't know how many chapters it will entail but it might be 12 chapters as you say, you're free to contribute some ideas if you want, thanks for reviews.

**Thanks Lucy and Wendymexia101 for reviewing though you might be a bit disappointed in the story or (and) me. And remember, daisy's replacing Alice in this fic.**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X recap X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The three others wore the same headband as the masked man. All together, a very peculiar set of people.

The silence was broken by the blond boy.

"Who the heck are you people?" he asked.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X now X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Where the heck are we, human?" hydranoid asked.

"Hydranoid, be nice, I'm sorry, but WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?" Julie yelled.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Yeah, real nice" ace said.

"Well, you're in konoha" the silver haired man said.

"Wait, did you say konoha?" marucho asked.

"Yeah, why?" the blonde whiskered boy asked.

"Um, excuse us for a minute." Runo said and they moved to an area were the others couldn't here them, the bakugan stayed with the strange people in their normal form.

"Guys, you know that anime, the one we watched a few months ago?" daisy asked.

"What anime?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, the one with the ninjas in it, naruto right?" baron asked

"Yeah, look at them, especially the one with the mask, I don't know about you guys but he looks a lot like kakashi to me." Daisy said.

"Oh that anime, I thought they looked familiar, the others must be sasuke, sakura and naruto" Mira said.

"Whoa, team seven; I just talked to THE kakashi" Julie squealed.

"It's cool I know, but the question is how we got here in the first place" shun said.

"I don't know for sure but I say it has some thing to do with our bakugan glowing" marucho said.

Everyone nodded and walked over to the others.

"So, what are your names?" sakura asked.

"Uh, I'm daisy makimoto, and these are my fiends runo misaki, marucho marukura, Dan kuso, shun kazami, baron leltoy, ace grit, mira clay and my sister Julie" daisy said, gesturing to the others as she said their names.

"Nice to meet you, I'm uzumaki naruto; these are my friends haruno sakura, uchiha sasuke, and my sensei hatake kakashi"

"Kakashi-san, can I hug you?" Julie asked.

(**A/N I know but I have a blank brain right now and I can think of anything else to write.**)

"Uh, I barely know you" kakashi said.

"I know, but I do know you, I'm your biggest fan!" Julie squealed and then…she glomped him anyway.

"kakashi-sensei has a fan-girl?" sakura asked as if the idea itself was preposterous.

"Hello, this is THE hatake kakashi a.k.a copy Nin a.k.a smexy on legs you're talking about." Julie said still hanging on to the confused and happy kakashi, confused because she was hugging him and happy because of her rather large boobs pressing against him. Now if only he could get her sister with a bigger chest to hug him next.

"Julie, let kakashi go" daisy said and pulled the pouting girl away him.

After which daisy ran to naruto and hugged him.

"Oh, naruto, you're so adorable" daisy said before releasing the blonde who soaked up all the attention like a sponge and blushed.

"So guys, what are they?" sakura asked pointing to the giant beings.

"Oh, they are our bakugan." Mira said.

"Bakugan?" sasuke asked.

Dan then went ahead to give them a detailed explanation of bakugan.

"So you're saying that the…bakugan are from another dimension called vestroia?" sasuke asked.

"Uh, pretty much" they replied.

"this is drago; my bakugan, tigrerra; runo's bakugan, gorem; Julie's bakugan, hydranoid; daisy's bakugan, skyress; shun's bakugan, elfin and preyas; marucho's bakugan, wilda; Mira's bakugan, Percival; ace's bakugan, and nemus; baron's bakugan" Dan said

"Hi" the bakugan said.

"Hello" team seven said.

"So where are you guys from anyway?" sasuke asked.

"Uh, we're not from around here" Dan said.

"What do you mean?" naruto asked.

"Well shun, runo, marucho, Julie, daisy and I are from earth, but not this earth, we're from another dimension." Dan said.

"Yeah, were we're from, there are no ninja, well except shun here, though he doesn't do jutsu" daisy said.

"What about rest of you?" sasuke asked

"Well, baron, ace and I are from another dimension called vestal and as you know, the bakugan are from vestroia." Mira said.

"So how did you know who we were?" sasuke asked.

"Well, you guys are kinda… a TV show back in our world." Mira said.

"What" team 7 yelled.

"Yeah, there's this super cool TV show called naruto and it's got all of you in it." Julie said.

"The TV show's named after me, cool" naruto said.

"Prove it" sasuke said.

"Okay, ask us a question, any question." Daisy said.

"Okay then, the first question is…" kakashi said

**Naru-uchiha: I have no idea what questions to ask so I implore you to give me some as well as general ideas for the story. Also from now, this story is now a parody, anyway, REVIEW! And when you're done, make sure you read them all, though the summaries may suck, give them a chance okay?**

**Ja ne**


End file.
